


I’m Aromantic, Dumbass

by Micah_Mell



Series: Aromantic Michael Mell [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aromantic Michael Mell, Gen, How Do I Tag, Michael Mell Protection Squad, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Supportive Jeremy Heere, Uncommon Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micah_Mell/pseuds/Micah_Mell
Summary: Every time somebody asks Michael if he and Jeremy are together, he has one thing he wants to say.I’m aromantic, dumbass.If those questions keep up, he actually might say it one day.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Rich Goranski & Michael Mell
Series: Aromantic Michael Mell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	I’m Aromantic, Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it would be interesting to explore the concept of aromantic Michael!

“Are you and Jeremy a thing?”

Michael‘s eyes drift away from his phone to Rich as he furrows his brows. “No.” He responds, voice flat.

“You can tell me if you are, I won’t tell anyone.” Rich says back, holding his hands up. “We’re _not_ a thing,” Michael says, placing his phone down. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

That damned question. Both Michael and Jeremy always got that question, or ones similar to it at least.

Michael doesn’t want to say that those questions piss him off, because they don’t, but every time it’s asked, he wants to say _I’m aromantic, dumbass_.

He doesn’t, however, because obviously they don’t know. Only Jeremy knows, and he’s wanted to keep it that way ever since he came out to his best friend.

But every single time another comment on how they’re _so cute together_ comes up, he gets closer to throwing that out the window. At least that might get people off their backs about their relationship status.

Yeah, Michael Mell may be aromantic, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love Jeremy. It’s just not romantic, in the way everyone seems to think.

“It’s not disappointing, just surprising to me is all.” Rich says, sparking Michael out of his thoughts. “You guys are just always touching each other, you know what I mean?”

There’s that reply in his mind again. _I’m aromantic, dumbass._

“Yeah?” Michael says instead, uninterested. “I’m allowed to be close to my best friend. I just like.. tactility.” _Touch doesn’t always have to be romantic, dumbass._ “Also, you better not ask Jeremy the same question, you dick.” Michael says.

* * *

“Hey, Michael!” Jeremy says. “Hey, Jere.” Michael replies, pushing his glasses up. “You alright, man?” Jeremy asks, cocking his head to the side.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just thinking.” Michael waves his hand through the air, eyes drifting to the side.

“About what?”

“Love is overrated, dude.” Michael mutters. He pauses for a moment before continuing. “Romantic love, I mean. _Platonic_ love is severely underrated, have you noticed that?“

“Yeah, man. You probably think about that everyday, right?” Jeremy teases.

“Screw you.” Michael says, smiling. “But, yeah. Rich asked today if we were a ‘thing’, and I swear I was _this_ close to saying ‘I’m aromantic, you idiot. The only _thing_ me and Jeremy have is a twelve-year-long friendship’.”

Jeremy snorts. “You’re great, you know that?” He says. “Maybe you should say that next time. Really mess with the person.”

“Trust me, every time somebody asks if we’re together, I get closer to actually saying it.” Michael replies, grinning. “You’re greater, by the way. Love you, man.”

Jeremy laughs. “Love you too, dork. To platonic love?” He says, grinning as he holds his hand up.

“Hell yeah!” Michael grins brightly, happily slapping his hand against Jeremy’s. “At least you understand the importance of platonic love, dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, aromantic Michael is such a cool headcanon to me.. It was very pleasant to write


End file.
